


102

by XxAerynxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 102, M/M, Marauders, the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAerynxX/pseuds/XxAerynxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song 102 by Matt Healy, the 1975</p>
            </blockquote>





	102

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is really bad but I am sort of experimenting qnd stuff so yeah sorry about this >_

_Well we’re here_   
_We’re at the common again_   
_Smoked six of the ten fags that_   
_I only bought an hour ago_

Sirius stared down at his hand, an almost dead cigarette held in the ends of his fingers. He stared at it for a while watching it burn and thinking about how Lily and James where on their honey moon and enjoying themselves.

_Said well I_   
_I like the look of your shoes_   
_I like the way that your face looks when_   
_I’m arguing with you_

"Oh shut it James you know I'm right" Sirius laughed and grabbed the book out of his friends hand to look up the name of a spell he knew was a hex but James was sure was a charm.

At last Sirius found it and passed the book back grinning even wider when James face fell as he realised he was wrong but he was soon smiling again while saying "well I guess I'm buying drinks then."

_And so when, when we all grow old_   
_I hope this song will remind you that_   
_I’m not half as bad as what_   
_You’ve been told_

Staring at the ceiling of his cell Sirius hoped and prayed James wouldn't think less of him, prayed that his son, Harry, wouldn't grow up hating him for a crime he didn't commit.

_And when I knock_   
_At one hundred and two_   
_And I see your pyjamas_   
_I can’t stop smiling at you_

"Seriously Padfoot it's 1 AM, why are you waking me up?" James shoved his glasses onto his face and pushed a hand through his messy bed head and grabbed his night shirt he had taken off because of the hot weather.

"It's actually 1 0 2 but whatever" Sirius said smiling at the ground while trying not to pay to much attention to his best friends sleepy expression.

_And that’s why we're here_   
_We’re at the common again_   
_I’ve been pouring my heart out_   
_Towards your optimistic grin_

The two boys were lying across one of the common room sofas and Sirius was talking about the Christmas he had been forced to have at his parents house. It had been a miserable couple of weeks but James seemed unable to stop smiling at his friend.

"You can come stay at mine in the summer you know?" He said a slight glint in his eye and a grin as though he were already planning the trouble they could cause.

_Said well I, I_   
_I like the cut of your jib_   
_I like the way that your face looks_   
_When you’re yapping on about her_

"You need to visit us in our new house Padfoot, Lils has made it look great and it's an amazing home."

Sirius tried to miss the way James' smile grew a little wider and how he seemed filled with more happiness than before at the thought of Lily Evans.

_But on this shirt_   
_I found your smell_   
_And I just sat there for ages_   
_Contemplating what to do with myself_

Sirius slunped onto his small couch. He had just put a pajama top on and was hit with the smell of Jams so strongly. The two had been sat together on the sofa and had ended up cuddling quite a bit because of the low temperature and now it seemed as though Sirius couldn't get away from reminders of that night. He sat there for a while, curled up on the sofa, wondering how he was still in love with that boy.

_I called you up_   
_At one hundred and two_   
_We just sat there for ages_   
_Talking about that girl_   
_What was getting onto you_   
_You_

"Hey it's 1 0 2 by the way, did you notice?"

"Yeah, pretty cool isn't it how we always seem to be talking at the same time?"

"Yeah it is. Oh by the way me and Lily were wondering something."

"Oh. Go on then what were you wondering?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to be my best man?


End file.
